Concrete Angel
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: A short oneshot that will make you cry. Please take the time to read and review. You won't regret it. This is one of the best stories I've written yet. It's filled with emotion and focuses on Cassidy's view of Jessie throughout the years.


I don't own Pokemon or Concrete Angel

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_ Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_ Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_ She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

A six year old Cassidy stared at the girl who clutched the brown paper bag in her hand as she walked to school. She stayed behind this girl. She was actually in the same class as Cassidy. The girl's name was Jessie and she was a shy girl. Cassidy had tried talking to her a couple of times back in Kindergarten, but Jessie would always run away from her. Cassidy noted that Jessie was wearing the same brown dress she wore the day before. She wondered why because she always wore a different dress or outfit every day. Why wasn't Jessie? As she walked, she noticed Jessie had a few bruises on the back of her arms and legs. Was this girl clumsy? Or maybe she played a sport? Cassidy saw the girl pulling at her sleaves. Was she trying to hide the bruises?

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_ It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_ Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_ Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Cassidy had become friends with Jessie over the past few years. The two girls were in fourth grade and were practically inseparable. She always saw the teacher glancing at Jessie while she graded papers or something. She wondered why she looked at her because Jessie didn't disrupt the class or anything. Cassidy thought her friend Jessie was an average girl like herself. Sure, she didn't have as much money as everyone else but she was still normal. Jessie just bruised easily, or so she'd been told by Jessie herself. One day, Cassidy did recall that Jessie had ran all the way to her house in the middle of the night. Cassidy answered the door and saw her friend crying. She gave her friend a hug and asked what was wrong. Surprisingly to her, Jessie had confessed that she wished she was never born. Why would Jessie wish that upon herself?

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_ In a world that she can't rise above_

_ But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_ Where she's loved concrete angel_

Years later, Cassidy had grown apart from Jessie and somehow they hated each other. Honestly, Cassidy forgot what had caused this feud. Over the years, she found out Jessie was being abused by her foster parents. She wondered how Jessie kept it a secret for so long and how Cassidy hadn't noticed sooner. She hadn't seen Jessie for years until both of them coincidentally joined Team Rocket together. Jessie had a new best friend, James who was clueless about her past. Only Cassidy truly knew what she might have been through. For some reason, Jessie was still standing strong and confident after the abuse she had been through. Cassidy began to wonder ; was truly confident or was Jessie was hiding the scars from the past like how she had hid the bruises from everyone when she was in elementary school?

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_ The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_ A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_ When morning comes it'll be too late._

Every night in Team Rocket Headquarters, Cassidy would look out of the window and straight into Jessie's room. Jessie would stare back. At first, Cassidy thought she was glaring at her but when she looked closer, she realized Jessie's eyes were staring at her, almost pleading her for help. But from what? Cassidy would usually end this staring thing at midnight thinking that the girl was crazy. She turned off her light and would go to sleep. But one night, Cassidy stared at her past midnight. At around twelve thirty, she saw a man come into her room. It wasn't James, but it looked like it was Giovanni. Why was he going into her room?

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_ In a world that she can't rise above_

_ But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_ Where she's loved concrete angel_

When Cassidy watched the scene before her, she was disgusted. She saw that Jessie was being beaten and raped. Was this the reason Jessie was looking at her like that? Cassidy decided that she's confront her about it in the morning because if Giovanni knew she was watching, then he'd probably do the same thing to her or kill her. Or both. But why would Jessie not fight back when he tried to have his way with her?

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_ An angel girl with an upturned face_

_ A name is written on a polished rock_

_ A broken heart that the world forgot _

Cassidy stood in front of Jessie's grave stone. She traced the name of her old friend and saw the dates on the headstone. Jessie was only twenty one years old. This wasn't fair at all. Cassidy wished she ran into her room that night when she saw what Giovanni did to her despite what the consequences may have been. She could have saved her. She knew she could have if she just watched past midnight a few nights before Jessie's death. She remembered how she found her the next morning. Jessie's face wasn't recognizable do to the swelling and dried blood. Her body was twisted in an unnatural shape. And her beautiful, blue eyes were opened wide and looked like she was afraid. Cassidy remembered closing the girl's eyes and calling the police that morning. She didn't stay when the police came because she herself was in Team Rocket and she didn't want to be caught so she ran off, dragging Butch, James, and Meowth along with her. She didn't know why she brought the latter two, but she did anyway. She was afraid people would forget Jessie because she had no family. Cassidy made a vow to herself to always remember Jessie. But would James and Meowth remember the girl?

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_ In a world that she can't rise above_

_ But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_ Where she's loved concrete angel_

Cassidy kept her vow and visited Jessie's grave frequently. She used to bump into James and Meowth but they eventually stopped showing up altogether and moved on with their lives. Cassidy couldn't. Sure, she married Butch, had a couple of kids and lived in a house and became a Pokemon Nurse, one of Jessie's old dreams. In fact, she names her first daughter Jessica in honor of Jessie. But she could never get her mind off Jessie. She knew that Jessie was an atheist and Cassidy herself didn't know what to believe. However, she hoped Jessie was all right and escaped the pain that was her life. She hoped that Jessie was happy, wherever she was.

Did you like it? Read and review please.


End file.
